


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Juvenilia, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-29
Updated: 2002-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] She says that she doesn't love him... but is it the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Title:** I Won't Say I'm in Love  
**Music:** "I Won't Say I'm in Love" by Belinda Carlisle  
**Duration:** 2:24  


**Links:** [3.93mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/inlove.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
